Yusei And Aki First Date Attemps
by Yuuki Cross PureBlood
Summary: Abby, Rua, and Ruka try to get Yusei, and Aki on ther first date
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 1

Yusei and Aki is sitting on Yusei's bed. Yusei is looking at his deck of dueling cards, and Aki is looking at her dragon birthmark. They do not know that Yusei's little 14 year old sister, Abby, is spying on them. Rua and Ruka scared Abby.

"Shh I am spying on Yusei and Aki." Said Abby

"Abby did Yusei and Aki?" Asked Rua

"No." Said Abby

"Rua do not nose." Said Ruka

Abby asked the twins why they are at Yusei's, Abby, and Crow's, Jack's, and Bruno's house. They say well can you take us to park on your duel runner.

"Sure, but why?" Abby asked in a scared tone

"So we can get Yusei and Aki on there first." Said Rua

"Rua shh she can not know our plan." Said Ruka

"I do know." Said Abby

Then Yusei's bedroom door opens, and Abby falls over she looks up, and sees Yusei and Aki. Aki helped Abby up.

"What plan are you three talking about?" Asked Yusei

"Plan what plan we don't know what you sating Yusei Right Ruka." Said Rua

"Right, right Abby." Said Rua

"Yup." Said Abby as she looked at the ground.

"Ok I have to go see you guys tomorrow on bye." Said Abby

"Bye." Yusei said smiling.

Abby picked on Yusei by saying Yusei and Aki sitting in a tree K I S S I N G.

"Stop it Abby." Said Crow

"Oh, hey Crow when did you get home?" Asked Abby

"Just now." Said Crow

"Ok Jack, and Abby, Crow, and Bruno I am going to drive my duel runner." Said Yusei

"Ok!" Yelled Jack, Crow, and Bruno

"Ok, sis do u come?" Asked Yusei

"No." Said Abby

"Ok, then bye guys." Said Yusei

"Ok, bye Yusei." Said Abby

"Bye sis I will be home later to night, ok." Said Yusei

"Ok love you bro." Said Abby

"Love you too sis." Said Yusei.

"Ok, Yusei has left what are we going to do?" Asked Abby

"Lets find Aki." Said Rua

So Rua, Ruka, and Abby find Aki.

"Hey, Aki!" Yelled Ruka

"Yusei is hurt!" Abby yelled

"What." Aki said in a scared.

Just then Yusei rode by on his duel runner.

"Hey!" Yelled Yusei

"He is not hurt, he just went by." Said Aki

"Oh." Said Abby

"Will, Bye." Said Ruka

Well Aki left, and Abby left on her duel runner, and the twins left to there house. Later that night.

"Hey, guys I am going to bed." Jack said

"Ok." Said Crow

"Me two." Said Bruno

"Me three." Said Crow

"Me two." Said Yusei

"Are you going to bed sis?" asked Yusei

No I will later." Said Abby

"Ok I will keep the hall way door open. Shut it when you go to bed ok." Said Yusei in his funny tone.

"Ok." Smiled Abby


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 2

The next morning.

"Morning, Crow, Jack, and Bruno." Said Abby

"Morning, Abby." Said Bruno

"Hey Jack where is Yusei and his duel runner?" Asked Abby

"He left." Answered Jack

"Oh, he did he go for a ride again?" Asked Abby

"No, he went to get Aki for their day in the park." Said Crow

"Ho, hey Jack do u still have my cell phone?" Asked Abby

"Yes." Answered Jack

"Can I have it?" Asked Abby

"What for?" Asked Jack

"So I can call Rue and Ruka. They wanted me to take them to the park." Said Abby

"ok, Crow give Abby her cell phone. Said Jack

"why me, you do it." Said crow

"No you." Said Jack

"No you." Said Jack as mad as can be

"No you." Said Crow in a mad way

"Someone give me my cell phone!" Yelled Abby

"Here." Said Bruno as he gave Abby her cell phone

"Thank you." Said Abby

"Now was that so hard to do?" Bruno asked Crow and Jack

"Yes." Said Crow and Jack at the same time

So Abby Called Rua and Ruka.

"Rua will you answer the phone?" Asked Ruka

"Sure." Said Rua

"Hello." Said Rua as he answered the phone

"Hey, do you and Ruka want me to take you two the park?" asked Abby

"Sure, on your duel runner?" Asked Rua

"Yes." Said Abby

So Abby picked up Rua and Ruka and they went to the park.

"Ok, what will we do Yusei and Aki?" Asked Abby

"We will spy on them." Said Ruka

"When will we do that?" asked Rua

"Now." Said Abby

"Why?" asked Rua

"Because here comes Yusei and Aki." Said Abby

"What will we do?" Asked Ruka

"We will hide in that bush." Said Abby

So they jumped in the bush.

"Don't lay on me Ruka." Said Rua

"Shhhh." Said Ruka

Just then Abby's cell phone goes off. RING RING RING.

"Hello." Said Abby

"Hey little sis." Said Yusei

"Hey bro whats up?" Asked Abby

"Oh not much its just that why are you, Rua, and Ruka doing in a bush?" Asked Yusei

"I do not know what you are talking about, and where are you?" Asked Abby

"Look up." Said Yusei

"Oh." Said Abby

Abby hanked up the cell phone, and Yusei jumped down from the tree that is by the bush Abby, Rua, and Ruka is hiding in.

"Rua, and Ruka I think it is time for you two to go home." Said Yusei

"I will walk them home." Said Aki

"Ok, you do just that, and thank you Aki." Said Yusei

"You are welcome." Said Aki

So Aki left with the twins , and Yusei had a long talk with Abby. They went home and it was 1:00 in the morning. Crow, Jack, and Bruno was in bed, so Yusei, and Abby goes to bed too.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 2

The next morning.

"Morning, Crow, Jack, and Bruno." Said Abby

"Morning, Abby." Said Bruno

"Hey Jack where is Yusei and his duel runner?" Asked Abby

"He left." Answered Jack

"Oh, he did he go for a ride again?" Asked Abby

"No, he went to get Aki for their day in the park." Said Crow

"Ho, hey Jack do u still have my cell phone?" Asked Abby

"Yes." Answered Jack

"Can I have it?" Asked Abby

"What for?" Asked Jack

"So I can call Rue and Ruka. They wanted me to take them to the park." Said Abby

"ok, Crow give Abby her cell phone. Said Jack

"why me, you do it." Said crow

"No you." Said Jack

"No you." Said Jack as mad as can be

"No you." Said Crow in a mad way

"Someone give me my cell phone!" Yelled Abby

"Here." Said Bruno as he gave Abby her cell phone

"Thank you." Said Abby

"Now was that so hard to do?" Bruno asked Crow and Jack

"Yes." Said Crow and Jack at the same time

So Abby Called Rua and Ruka.

"Rua will you answer the phone?" Asked Ruka

"Sure." Said Rua

"Hello." Said Rua as he answered the phone

"Hey, do you and Ruka want me to take you two the park?" asked Abby

"Sure, on your duel runner?" Asked Rua

"Yes." Said Abby

So Abby picked up Rua and Ruka and they went to the park.

"Ok, what will we do Yusei and Aki?" Asked Abby

"We will spy on them." Said Ruka

"When will we do that?" asked Rua

"Now." Said Abby

"Why?" asked Rua

"Because here comes Yusei and Aki." Said Abby

"What will we do?" Asked Ruka

"We will hide in that bush." Said Abby

So they jumped in the bush.

"Don't lay on me Ruka." Said Rua

"Shhhh." Said Ruka

Just then Abby's cell phone goes off. RING RING RING.

"Hello." Said Abby

"Hey little sis." Said Yusei

"Hey bro whats up?" Asked Abby

"Oh not much its just that why are you, Rua, and Ruka doing in a bush?" Asked Yusei

"I do not know what you are talking about, and where are you?" Asked Abby

"Look up." Said Yusei

"Oh." Said Abby

Abby hanked up the cell phone, and Yusei jumped down from the tree that is by the bush Abby, Rua, and Ruka is hiding in.

"Rua, and Ruka I think it is time for you two to go home." Said Yusei

"I will walk them home." Said Aki

"Ok, you do just that, and thank you Aki." Said Yusei

"You are welcome." Said Aki

So Aki left with the twins , and Yusei had a long talk with Abby. They went home and it was 1:00 in the morning. Crow, Jack, and Bruno was in bed, so Yusei, and Abby goes to bed too.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS

CHAPTER 4

So they are at the Dr.s and Yusei asked his little sis why Rua and Ruka took her duel runner. So she told him.

"Well if you three wanted us to go on our first date why did you three just tell us?" Asked Aki

"I don't know." Said Rua

"Well I will pick you up at 8:00 PM Aki for our first date." Said Yusei

Yusei and Aki kissed then they left.

"So all we had to do was to let me get hurt?" Asked Rua

"Yup and we should have done it a long time ago." Said Ruka in her funny voice

"Hey not funny Ruka." Said Rua


End file.
